hooded_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack the Ripper
Named after the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper, Jack is the oldest son of Jane the Killer. He is a former Creepypasta and is now a Hooded Hero. Appearance Jack stands 6'0 with a slender yet muscular frame. He has grey skin, due to the lack of sunlight for most of his life. He has shaggy black hair that reaches to the nape of his neck. His eyes are an extremely dark shade of brown. Under his eyes, Jack has tattooed tears. In his Sonic Form, his hair sticks up, his eyes turn purple and the tears join together to make purple marks down his cheeks. Jack usually wears a chance shirt, brown pants and a grey hoodie. History Early Life After he was born, Jane gave Jack to Torvex while she hunted down Jeff. Torvex kept him in the Slender Forest. There he trained him in the way of the samurai. Torvex then informed Jack about Mighty Man killing his father. Infuriated, at the age of 15, Jack went to Earth, seeking for revenge. Jack then confronts Mighty Man, ready to kill. After the battle, Jane attempts to stop Jack. He is astonished that she didn't age. He is later told that the time in the Slender Forest is elapsed. After a second battle with Mighty Man, Jeff interrupts them, and disowned Jack as his son. Enraged by his father, Jack gives up trying to kill Mighty Man and joined the Hooded Heroes. Power and Special Abilities Since both of his parents were doused in the magical blood of the First Murderer, he genetically gained the effects. His strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes and senses are greater than a normal human. Although not as strong as other Heroes, he easily pick up 100 pounds. Powers *Enhanced Strength- Jack's strength is greater than a normal human. *Enhanced Senses- Jack's senses, mostly sight, hearing, and smell, are greater than a normal human. *Sonic Form- The legendary transformation that boost a person's strength, speed, durability, agility, reflexes, and senses. Sonic Form When first meeting Torvex he was terrified. Because of the extreme fear, it triggered the transformation, making him, chronologically, the first Sonic Warrior. Like every Sonic Warrior, Jack has his own special abilities; *Super Speed- Jack's speed increases ridiculously. His most noticeable power, Jack's speed allows him to do incredible feats, like clean a restroom in seconds, build a skyscraper out of toothpicks in the same amount of time and read all 30 finalized volumes of the History of Time, handwrite a report on it, read it over and type in on the computer in minutes. With this speed, he can do other things. **Vibration- Jack can vibrate himself as well as other things faster than the speed of light. **Vibration based attacks- By vibrating himself fast enough, Jack can amplify his punches to inflict more damage. He can also fire vibrations as blasts. **Intangiblity- If he vibrates himself and others fast enough, Jack can become intangible. This allows him to walk through walls, go through the Earth's crust and dodge attacks. **Invisibility- If he vibrates fast enough, Jack can appear as an astral projection or become invisible. *Flight- Jack has the ability to fly by manipulating the air around him. Weaponry *Dual Daggers- Two sharp daggers that can easily pierce armor. *Shugon of Destiny- An ancient blade that helped many samurai win wars and battles. The owner of the blade is given amazing strength and speed. Fighting Style Torvex trained Jack to fight in the way of the samurai. Jack fights fluently, but not without structure. At times he can become extremely aggressive and will attack blindly. He is a master at hand-to-hand combat. Trivia His name is based on the Infamous Killer,Jack the Ripper.Category:Sword Users Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Sonic Warriors Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Creepypastas Category:Fathers Category:Males